


Hide and Seek

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku hide together while everyone plays hide and seek.Kink: Claustrophilia. Fetishism. Exhibitionism. Interrupted Intimacy.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	Hide and Seek

They were playing hide and seek with the other islanders and the friends they had made during their travels to other worlds.

Sora and Riku were hiding together under an upside down boat, which they had dragged onto the docks. 

"Ready or not, I here I come!," they heard Xion cry. They immediately heard the annoyed whine of Axel who got found. After that the cries of people who got caught were a lot more spaced out, and they got more and more distant. They were not going to be found any time soon.

Despite the adrenaline of the game outside, their secluded little spot was quite calming. The sunlight was almost entirely blacked out. They were silent. There was nothing else in their world except eachother. 

Soras crown necklace caught Rikus attention by glinting in the sunlight that peaked underneath the boat. Riku idly fiddled with it. It had been a gift Riku had given him for his 14th birthday and Sora had worn it every day since.

He felt the brunettes heart reach out to him, as it often did. Their hearts were connected, and they had a bond that allowed Riku to know how Sora was feeling, sometimes before Sora even knew it himself. He could always feel Sora yearning for him. And he was always yearning for Sora. They were best friends but they were also soul mates.

Sora seemed to be happy that Riku had noticed his dedication to wearing the necklace, as if it were a wedding ring.

Sora started to speak, but Riku clamped a hand over his mouth. He put a finger to his own lips, silently telling Sora to be quiet. He was removing his hand from Soras mouth but Sora pressed it back again. 

Riku gave his face a gentle squeeze and Sora swooned. 

Riku pinched Soras nose shut with his thumb. Sora didn't fight back, only closed his eyes and made a small moan.

Riku let him breathe again. Riku occasionally pinched it again and Sora willingly endured it every time. He wouldn't move Rikus hand away. They both quite enjoyed Rikus strength. 

Riku gently pulled him closer, until the tips of their noses touched. He nuzzled them ever so slightly. 

Sora finally took Rikus hand off his face and put his crown pendant in Rikus hand. He squeezed Rikus hand closed and was looking at him wantingly. They were best friends but for years, Sora had wanted them to be more. He had never said it out loud though. He was so unapologetically loving, and yet he had never confessed. 

Luckily, for Riku, that didn't matter. For Riku, actions spoke louder than words. 

Riku tugged Sora forward by his pendant and kissed him. 

They both swooned.

They heard various chitter-chatter from outside as they undressed eachother. They could barely move where they were. They had to choose between feeling for eachother in the almost complete darkness or letting the light in, allowing everyone to see them. They couldn't move too rashly, in fear of rocking the boat. They couldn't be too loud, in fear of their friends hearing them.

They licked eachothers palms, then started to fondle eachother. Riku closed his eyes and held Soras crown pendant between his teeth. The metallic taste was odd and cold, but not unpleasant.

Sora timidly tugged at his chain, wanting another kiss but unable to voice it in their circumstance. Luckily it caught Rikus attention, and when Sora pouted his lips, Riku rewarded him with a kiss. 

Sora made a sigh in ecstasy and Riku twisted the chain so it put a pressure on Soras throat. It wasn't enough to choke Sora, especially as Sora, thanks to his magical abilities, could breathe under water. But he got the point Riku was silently trying to make; for Sora to be quiet.

Sora felt like he was on a leash, and it made him shudder in pleasure. They shared a kiss again and they felt eachother get harder in their hands. The next time Sora couldnt hold back a moan, Riku slipped the pendant into his mouth. Sora sucked on it, using it as a pacifier. 

Riku affectionately pressed his forehead against his. They got hotter, and more sweaty, and more breathless. Riku started to make grunting sounds as he felt a heat build up in him. 

Sora weakly covered Rikus mouth, and his fingers slipped in his mouth. Riku instinctively bit them, almost taking Soras poor little fingers off. But after acknowledging the context, he began to lick and suck on them. 

They got so caught up in the moment, that when they were invaded by merciless sunlight, they were taken entirely by surprise. Axel was holding up the side of the boat.

"Found ya! Um... wow. I'm interrupting somethin' apparently," Axel said. He had apparently taken the role of seeker as the game had gone on without them. "Well... I'll leave you guys to it," and with that, Axel put the boat back down.

"Did you find them?," they heard Namine ask from a distance. 

"No, they went home. I just got a text from them. They'll be back later. C'mon, let's go find Roxas. He must be on the other side of the beach..."

They continued their conversation but it faded away into nothing. Riku was stiff from shock until Sora gave Rikus chin a loving peck, bringing his best friend back to him. Riku blinked, then kissed him back, on the forehead. He put the pendant back in Soras mouth, and returned the fingers to his. They continued where they left off.

Riku yanked him by his chain into a kiss again. They whined into eachothers mouths as they came. Sora passed his pendant over with his tongue. Riku accepted it, then let his whole body relax as the orgasm passed and the afterglow took over. 

A while passed, but in the enclosed space, their sweat and cum was the only thing they could smell and they couldn't recover. They needed fresh air. So they weakly dressed eachother, and Riku tipped the boat off of them. They both took huge gasps of fresh air and squinted at the sun.

No one was around; all the voices were on the other side if the beach. They would be sure to thank Axel for that later.

They jumped in the ocean and swam around to them, hoping the ocean would rinse the stench of sex off them. They rejoined the group and after dodging some questions, the best friends continued to play like nothing had happened.

~The End~


End file.
